A Precious Gem
by Qrow Rose
Summary: A more detailed account of what transpired when Pearl met the mystery woman in Season 4 Episode 6 "Last One Out of Beach City".


**A precious Gem**

 **SU Fanfiction**

"I like your hair." Pearl's heart raced as she tried to start a conversation. Such a simple compliment to most, but to the crystal gem who'd spoke the phrase it was something much deeper. It was the flooding back of memories thought long gone, of love lost and then reignited in another. "Thanks I like yours too." Said the pink haired woman. A woman who knew not of Pearl's past, of gems or their war, nor of the girl named Amethyst whose actions caused the current dialogue. The only thing she knew before right now was that she came to the concert with intentions of hearing her favorite indie band _Red Alert_ play. Now her intentions laid within finding out more about the tall pale woman in front of her. "I've never seen hair color like that before. How did you get it that shade?" "Oh, this?" Pearl asked, pointing to the slicked point of follicles on her head. "My appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light." The pink haired woman laughed "I know how that is." "By the way, I saved your planet and your species and your welcome." Pearl said, in a half friendly, half gloating manner. _This chick is crazy, I love it._ Thought the girl. "What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Pearl." "Your cool Pearl, I like you. Here" She handed the gem a slip of paper "Oh, thank you. What is it?" "It's my cell phone number, call me sometime." She winked, and Pearl blushed. "O-oh, okay I will. Thank you."

Pearl began to shuffle back to Steven and Amethyst, both eyeing her with palpable enthusiasm. "How'd it go?" asked Steven. "Yeah, what did you two talk about?" questioned Amethyst. "Well we talked about our hair, then I told her that I saved her planet, and her species, and she's welcome, then she gave me this…" She extended the slip to the two. "No way! Pearl do you know what this is?" Amethyst asked. "I believe she said it was her phone number." "Do you know what that means?" Steven asked, a stunned look in his eyes. "I assume it means she'd like to communicate with me at a later date." "Emphasis on date" joked Amethyst, laughing hysterically at her own pun. "P-pardon me?" Pearl said, redder than before. "It means she wants to go out on a date with you." Explained Steven. The boy had stars in his eyes, clearly excited about his friend's possible new romantic partner. Amethyst was fist pumping rapidly in the night air, even less subtle than Steven (as was always the case with her).

Pearl felt light headed. Everything about the events that had transpired tonight, trying to be cool, the girl, the high speed chase, the concert, it all came together in a perfect blend to create a numbing sensation she began feeling around her whole body. "What am I doing?" She asked, unknowingly aloud as she slumped down onto the grassy hill overlooking the garage band. Amethyst got down in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "You're living." She said. "For the first time in a long time you are finally living. And Me and Steven are so proud of you for it." The band had just finished the last song on their set, and those in attendance began to leave. "Wait a minute…. There's no name on the slip!" Steven shouted. Pearl panicked _I can't let her get away, I need to see her._ She thought. Pearl began to get up, her eyes scanning for her mystery woman. "There" cried Amethyst. "She's getting on her motorcycle if you hurry you can catch her before she leaves." Pearl sprang up and ran faster than she had for a long time. She finally had a reason worth running so fast, she had found someone else worth chasing after. "Hey!" She shouted. "I never got your name." But it was too late. The woman had already started her chopper's engine, and she couldn't hear anything. As she began taking off Pearl fell to her knees, weeping. The sounds of the motor became fainter, then louder. It began to sound as if the bike was right next to Pearl's ears. It was. "Why are you crying, you didn't think I'd leave without telling you my name did you? I mean sure it slipped my mind, but when your appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light your brain is entitled to a slip up or two." Pearl looked up to see her standing over her. "You came back?" "Of course, I never thanked you for saving my planet and species." The girl got down on one knee in front of Pearl. "….and thank you for saving me." Gemini whispered in Pearl's ear. She softly kissed Pearl on the lips. _Thank you for saving me._ Pearl thought.


End file.
